


Valentine's Day

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Tim was quite surprised when arriving home he found a pair of combat boots next to the door in his apartment - which were clearly not his.

They belonged to Jason. He sighed and he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket. He gathered air into his lungs to greet Jason with a ‘Honey, I’m home!’ just to tease slightly the man, just to be a little sarcastic - when said man popped up from the direction of the kitchen. 

(At this point Tim should suspect what was going on there.)

“Just in time, baby bird,” Jason said. “The dinner is ready.”

“Dinner?” Tim raised his eyebrows. “I thought we agreed we have dinner at your place tonight,” he said while he followed obediently Jason into the kitchen.

“It’s compromised again,” Jason answered dryly.

“Sorry,” Tim responded, then he sniffed into the air. “Hmm, smells good.” The dinner had curry-smell. Tim glanced at Jason while he sat to the table. He watched the man putting the dish on the middle of the table then sat himself. Is it possible Jason remembered he likes curry?

The dinner was really curry. And it was really delicious. And it was really made by Jason in 100%. Tim was amazed.

“Guess I should do the dishes after this fantastic dinner,” the younger of the two said after he sighed content.

“Nah, leave it. We still have desserts left.”

“What?” Tim leaned forward. “Jason, what’s this all about? Dinner and desserts and you’re… don’t be offended, but you’re nice.”

Jason sighed.

“You. It’s all about you, princess,” Jason answered looking into Tim’s eyes, and Tim only could blink. He was touched - he even forgot to get angry about the nickname.

“So, what’s the desserts?” Jason wanted to chuckle seeing Tim backed off, but this was about more than having fun. He planned further than a teasing joke.

“Hot chocolate. On the roof, under the stars.”

Tim was amazed.

On the rooftop two hot mugs and warm blanket waited them. Jason settled this very nicely and carefully. Tim snuggled into the blanket, then Jason and he wrapped his fingers around the hot mug. The man embraced an arm around Tim’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Tim took a sip from the hot chocolate and he looked up to the night sky ornamented by tiny and shiny stars.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered.

“Nah,” Jason’s soft, close voice took him back to reality. “You are beautiful,” the man said. Tim turned to face Jason; lips parted, cheeks blushed.

Jason sighed.

“Still have no idea what day is today, huh?”

Tim was thinking for a while. “No,” he admitted finally. Jason sighed again.

“It’s Valentine’s day,” he said quietly, watching Tim, eagerly thirsty to his reaction.

“Oh,” Tim said finally. That made sense. A little. “I didn’t know this day means this much to you, I–”

Jason chuckled.

“It doesn’t. Tim. I thought you’d like to celebrate it.”

Tim was silent for a few seconds.

“This holiday is for couples,” he said finally. Still not sure what Jason wants from him.

Now Jason was the surprised one.

“You say we’re not a couple?”

Tim raised his eyebrows.

“We are?”

Jason wasn’t ready for that - clearly. He opened his mouth to answer, to say something, but he couldn’t and he closed it.

“Okay,” Tim said quickly, calming. “Sorry for asking it. This is a perfect, wonderful night, and I’m really enjoying it, no matter what’s the reason. You made me happy. Thank you.”

Jason smiled at him.

“Can’t help it, I want to pay tribute to your beauty,” he said. Tim almost grinned at him.

“Sounds like you want to seduce me,” he purred.

“That’s because I do,” Jason smiled. Tim leaned close to him.

“Well, then you’re very successful.”

Jason chuckled.

“You smell like chocolate.”

“Want to try if I taste like it too?”

Jason grinned at Tim before he kissed him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
